


赢家

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 兔女郎, 办公室play, 水仙, 白罐×MCU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Summary: 未完。LOFTER 眠_ 的点文。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	赢家

Tony今天心情非常好。神清气爽。

当他迈着轻快的步伐决定屈尊降贵的参加Stark工业的年度股东例会时，Peper就已经发现了这个。这大概归功于他在这场新的“比赛”中即将胜利的缘故：他马上就可以拥有Stark国际的绝对控股权——或者换句话说，有了绝对控股权他就可以用Stark国际破产来威胁现在的董事长，可谓是胜券在握。这其实并不算是什么家族内斗（看在这两个公司都以Stark冠名上），只是这一代两位Stark先生闲暇时候的博弈游戏。而这从Howard Stark死后，整个公司平分于他的两个儿子手上的时候就开始了。随后两个年轻人干净利落的分工明确，兄长Anthony负责政府订单和军械研发，稍小一点的弟弟Tony则接手了Horward留下来的反应堆和Maria的慈善基金会，开启了Stark工业的新能源时代。于是媒体戏称他们不过是“破产玩玩”，毕竟他们都算是一家人，兄弟之间虽然争斗不断，但是没有人胆敢怀疑他们之间的感情。上一个胆敢当面质疑他们关系的记者早就被愤怒的Anthony扔进监狱，自此之后就再也没出现过这样的情况，Tony也乐见其成。

“早啊Peper！”Tony给他的漂亮能干的女助理一个大大的拥抱，欢快的几乎要把看不见的尾巴翘到天上去。Peper凭借多年来围观吃瓜兄弟间大大小小比赛的经验，隐隐间总觉得这次有点大事不妙——毕竟一向比Tony还要高调不知道多少倍的Anthony还迟迟没有吭声。

要说这对兄弟“矛盾”的起源，那至少可以追溯到……Tony出生前。拥有了一个未来继承人的Howard非常高兴，但他仍然觉得美中不足的是他完美的家庭还缺少一个可爱的小女儿。于是Stark家的二胎计划被提升日程。当Howard满心期待的拉着还只有三岁的Anthony在产房外等待的时候，他反反复复给年幼的Anthony灌输“你会有一个可爱的小妹妹”的思想。但最终事与愿违，医生抱着一个哭得委委屈屈的男婴出来恭喜Howard的时候，这位年轻放荡年老沉稳，口才极佳的Stark总裁罕见的沉默了，随后失望的Howard草草决定了他二儿子的名字：Tony Stark。而不巧的是：Tony在这之前是Anthony的昵称。

于是梁子就这么结下了。在Tony还什么都不知道的时候。

时间是现在。

Tony心情好到可以坐在座位上忍受半个下午的口水战，Peper也懒得管他。以Tony的地位来说就算他一句话都不说，光坐在那里就足够让别有用心的股东们不敢动歪心思。

但女人的直觉决不是说说而已。

Tony听到自己手机嗡嗡作响的时候兴高采烈的发现那的确是Anthony打来的，他愉快地摁下了接通键：“我准备好听你怎么求我了，Anthony。”

而对方显然没有准备Tony想说的话，而是慢悠悠的像是炫耀似的：“宝贝，”男人的声音低沉又诱人：“你查查你的资金链。一个惊喜。”

像是印证Tony不妙预感似的，他旁边的年轻小助理惊恐的揪住了他的衣襟。Stark工业的总裁挂掉电话之后憋了半天，随后气冲冲的骂了一句“操他的”，扭头就走。

Tony一边走一边飞速的摁着手机，Peper是他的紧急联系人之一。Anthony这次的确打了他一个措手不及，一盆凉水似的浇透了他今天本来不错的心情。Tony得承认这个时候他真切的慌了，几乎算是手足无措。

“Peper！”

电话那头的Peper早有预料：“我管不了。”

“Peper……”Tony哀求道。

Peper没说话，随后是Rhodey的声音，一锤定音：“你肉偿吧。”

Tony还来不及谴责Rhodey卖发小的行为，随后他听见Anthony钟爱的那辆跑车的声音张扬得由远及近，随后一个漂亮的拐弯稳稳当当停在大厦门前。黑色的车窗缓缓降下，Anthony那张非常有辨识度的脸带着墨镜从车窗里探出来，他甚至还搭了一半胳膊在外面，一副勾搭女人的放浪模样，深得Howard真传。

“上车吗宝贝？”

Tony气到说不出话。


End file.
